


unknown is the path we'll take

by aethkr



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Melancholy, lisa sad and sayo comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Lisa carries the weight of the world, and Sayo helps her deal with it.—two girls moping on a rooftop living with the teenage angst we all have





	unknown is the path we'll take

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was supposed to finish this tomorrow but i had a prompt for this and didn't want to forget so was like screw it imma finish today 
> 
> enjoy sayolisa content!

“We find ourselves here again, huh.” 

The empty tone in Lisa’s voice made Sayo cringe. Cringe in a way Sayo felt she was staring at a reflection. 

Except mirrors showed what  _ is _ there and not what  _ was _ there. Except today wasn’t a show of development rather a regression. 

Rinko told her something about how humans are never  _ just  _ the age that they currently are. How if Sayo was 16 now, she was also 15, and 14, and 13, and so forth. The little intricacies that made her the age she was and were, were still embedded into her veins like roots of trees seeping into the soil. 

It was an interesting conversation. One Sayo would like to revisit once more, though she was with Lisa. A sad, exhausted, tired, Lisa. A Lisa only Sayo (and maybe Yukina) was trusted enough to see. Not “big sister” Lisa, but “please save me” Lisa. Her body made no signals of being tired. But nevertheless Sayo saw it. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she didn’t after all.

“Sayo, I came here to relax not to stress over other people’s emotions.” Sayo snapped out of her inner monologue. She could feel the strain of her face muscles bite her. How long has she been in the clouds? Lisa shook her head anyway. “You’ve been staring at me for a while.”

“I’m sorry.” Sayo felt more comfortable saying “my apologies” when it came to expressing regret, but Lisa told her about how their relationship wouldn’t work if Sayo continued to be as cold and closed off as she usually was. 

Fear was one of Sayo’s main motivators, so the thought of losing Lisa was already enough for her to change.

“It’s okay. Just… stay with me, okay?” Lisa pulled Sayo closer, and the latter melted into the touch. 

Lisa was cold, and it was probably because of the wind. Ran might say that the afterglow of the sun was the best way to see it. Sayo still preferred the sunrise, a symbol of new beginnings and a sign that she had a whole day ahead of her. 

Right now, they were watching the sunset. Everything felt heavy, a little heavier than usual. It was the effect of watching time pass by. Where every word she wanted to say or could’ve said escaped her as the clock ticked by, second by second. Where the feelings she wanted to express was held hostage in her chest. 

It was really the effect of being here, Sayo mused. The rooftop had a life of its own past regular hours.

“Sayo, you’re not out to your parents yet… right?” Sayo could feel it. The sadness being Lisa’s words echoed loudly. Her chest constricted. 

“No, I haven’t told them about… this.” Sayo reached for Lisa’s hand and squeezed it. As if some sort of validation and comfort would come out of it. Someone that would say it was okay for her not to be out yet, it was okay, the peering eyes of her parents would never accept the “atrocity” they’d call Sayo and Lisa. “If only they were a bit less… judgy…” 

“The world isn’t that kind.” 

“I know.” Sayo knew better now than to mope though. “So we do our best to make it otherwise, in any way we can, no matter how small. That’s what you would’ve said, right?”

Lisa hummed, and started combing through Sayo’s hair. She smelled like mint, or anything that felt fresh. A rejuvenating fragrance, one that eased Lisa’s tense heart. “I always liked your hair, you know.”

Sayo, stuck in embarrassment, looked away. “You… You.. Okay…” 

She could hear a faint giggle at her side. Despite having the earth’s weight on her shoulders, Lisa still found it in herself to laugh. “You’re cute like that.”

_ I’m glad me being embarrassed makes you happy. _ Though Sayo didn’t mind, she never really did. 

Except happiness was a transient emotion, and the plain look that covered Lisa’s face just seconds before a drop of joy touched her returned. A new coat of paint. 

“You know, we should—or rather  _ you _ , should do something other than get mopey whenever we’re here.” Sayo sounded like she was scolding Lisa, but it was otherwise. There was a difference with  _ this _ and with scolding. The latter came with the weight of expectations, a life still yours but adjusted to everyone’s liking. The former was just Sayo, no Hikawa, being concerned for Lisa, no Imai. 

Two girls living with teenage angst on the rooftop of a secluded cafe. Definitely something out of a TV drama, Sayo thought.

Lisa sighed. “I know. I’m trying my best.” 

“It isn’t your best when you’ve exhausted yourself.” Sayo kissed Lisa’s forehead. Now it was Lisa leaning on Sayo, and she still held onto Lisa’s hand. Held it with the care one would give to an infant. Like Lisa was some sort of fragile creature, easily scared, and Sayo didn’t want her to run away, or even worse scare her. 

The laugh that came from Lisa’s mouth sounded deflated, yet had the smallest hint of happiness Sayo would’ve been proud if she noticed it. “You’re speaking from experience, aren’t you?”

And the smile Sayo wore was bittersweet, yet the backstory she carried has a happy ending, so you could say it was bittersweet without the bitter. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you took it that way, but do as you will.”

Silence took over them faster than sadness ever will. The sun was no longer in view, which meant going home was the next priority. Sayo stood up and helped Lisa to her feet. The world was still on this girl’s shoulders.

At this point, Lisa might as well have been born with it. 

Once they left the place, Lisa held onto Sayo’s hand dearly. A moment only they would remember, a secret buried deep into their hearts yet they’d never forget where it was hidden. Hearts heavy that their shoulders weren’t straight, if eyes were keen enough.

“Sayo.” They stood in front of Lisa’s house. The lights were on, meaning her parents are home. “Thank you for today.”

And Sayo, despite everything expected of her, pulled Lisa in for a short kiss on the cheek. “No problem. I love you.”

Sayo could see the weight on Lisa’s shoulders get lighter. “I love you too.”

There was a soft smile on Lisa’s lips, and Sayo responded with a smile of her own. The night witnessing a scene it will never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @aethkr


End file.
